paradisafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Records
The Records page is a master list of every character that has ever been in Paradisa. It is currently unfinished; if you would like to help with this project, please contact Jenn. This is, essentially, the list of names that appear in the Wanderer's Yard. List start: 4/27/09 Catalogued: START to 10/1/09 Current (as of Dec 31, 2010): 1872 characters listed Animanga 5 Centimeters Per Second * Tono Takaki Adarshan no Hanayome * Princess Justinia Ai no Kusabi * Iason Mink AIR * Kamio Misuzu * Michiru Air Gear * Adachi Emily * Benkei * Mikura Kazuma * Minami Itsuki * Ren-Fah * Sano Yasuyoshi * Simca * Spitfire * Sumeragi Kururu * Udou Akira * Wanijima Akito/Agito * Wanijima Kaito * Yoshitsune Alice Academy * Sakura Mikan Alice in the Country of Hearts *Alice *Peter *Ace Amatsuki * Kuchiha Angel Diary * Princess Dong Young Angel Sanctuary * Alexiel * Astaroth * Astarte * Michael * Rosiel Avenger * Layla Ashley Axis Powers Hetalia * Alfred F. Jones (America) * Arthur Kirkland (U.K.) * Italy Veneziano * Matthew Williams (Canada) * Peter Kirkland (Sealand) * Seychelles * Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) * Yao Wong (China) Ayashi no Ceres * Ceres Azumanga Daioh! * Mihama Chiyo * Osaka * Sakaki B Gata H Kei * Yamada Baccano! * Jacuzzi Splot * Nice Holystone Bakuman * Takagi Akito Berserk * Casca * Farnese * Flora * Guts * Griffith * Judeau * Princess Charlotte * Puck * Serpico * Schierke * Slan Bizenghast * Edaniel Black Blood Brothers * Cassandra Warlock * Katsuragi Mimiko * Mochizuki Jirou * Mochizuki Kotarou * Ryuou Sei * Shiromine Sayuka * Zelman Clock Black Cat * Eve * Sven Vollfied * Train Heartnet Black Lagoon * Gretel * Revy Blade of the Immortal * Anotsu Kagehisa * Asano Rin * Doa * Isaku Blade of the Phantom Master * Aji Tae * Wonsul Rang Bleach * Abarai Renji (x5) * Aizen Sousuke (x5) * Arisawa Tatsuki (x2) * Arturo Plateado * Asano Keigo * Ayasegawa Yumichika * Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (x4) * Halibel * Hinamori Momo (x5) * Hisagi Shuuhei * Hitsugaya Toushiro (x4) * Honshou Chizuru (x2) * Ichimaru Gin (x4) * Inoue Orihime (x4) * Ise Nanao * Ishida Ryuuken * Ishida Uryuu (x3) * Jinta Hanakari * Kira Izuru (x2) * Kojima Mizuiro (x2) * Kotetsu Kiyone * Kuchiki Byakuya (x3) * Kuchiki Rukia (x4) * Kukaku Shiba * Kurosaki Ichigo (x4) * Kurosaki Isshin * Kurosaki Yuzu (x2) * Kusajishi Yachiru (x2) * Kyouraku Shunsui (x2) * Loly * Luppi (x2) * Mashiro * Menoly * Muguruma Kensei (x2) * Neliel tu Oderschvank * Nnoitra Jiruga (x2) * Rangiku Matsumoto (x2) * Sado 'Chad' Yasutora * Sarugaki Hiyori (x2) * Shiba Kaien * Shihouin Yoruichi (x4) * Shinji Hirako (x2) * Soi Fong (x3) * Szayel Aporro Granz (x2) * Tesla * Tousen Kaname (x2) * Ukitake Jyuushiro (x2) * Urahara Kisuke (x5) * Ulquiorra Schiffer (x2) * Wonderweiss Margera * Yadoumaru Lisa (x3) * Yamada Hanatarou (x2) * Zaraki Kenpachi Total Count = 111 Blood + * Diva * Haji Burst Angel * Jo Carpenter Cardcaptor Sakura * Tsukishiro Yukito Casshern Sins * Dio Chobits * Chii Chrono Crusade * Aion * Azmaria Hendric * Chrono * Rosette Christopher CLANNAD * Fujibayashi Kyou Claymore * Clare * Clarice * Deneve * Flora * Galatea * Helen * Ilene * Isley * Jean * Miria * Ophelia * Priscilla * Riful of the West * Rigald * Teresa Clover * Lan © * Oruha * Suu Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Anya Alstreim * C.C. * Cornelia li Britannia * Euphemia li Britannia * Gino Weinberg * Kallen Stadfeld/Kouzuki (x7) * Lelouch Lamperouge * Lloyd Asplund * Mao * Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britannia * Rolo Lamperouge * Schneizel el Britannia * Shirley Fenette * Suzaku Kururugi Cowboy Bebop * Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV * Faye Valentine * Jet Black * Julia * Spike Spiegel * Vicious Cristo * Aoki Left D.Gray-man * Alma Karma * Allen Walker * Anita / Mahoja * Arystar Krory * Bak Chan * Chomesuke * Cloud Nyne * Cross Marian * David (noah) * Debitt * Eliade * Emilia Galmar * Fou * Hevlaska * Jasdero * Komui Li * Lala * Lenalee Lee * Millennium Earl * Miranda Lotto * Ravi * Reever Wenham * Rhode Camelot * Skin Boric * Timothy Hearst * Tyki Mikk * Yuu Kanda Darker than Black * Amber * Havoc * Hei * Kashiwagi Mai * November 11 * Yin Deadman Wonderland * Igarashi Ganta * Koshio Karako * Minatsuki Takami * Nagi Kengamine Death Note * Amane Misa * L Lawliet * Matsuda * Matt * Mello * Nate River (Near) * Yagami Light * Yagami Sayu Demon Diary * Chris (High Cleric of Rased) * Eclipse * Raenef V Dennō Coil * Yūko Okonogi Descendants of Darkness * Asato Tsuzuki * Hisoka Kurosaki Detective Conan * Shinichi Kudo Diabolo * Mio Di Gi Charat * Piyoko Digimon * Davis Motomiya * Guilmon * Hikari Yagami * Impmon * Ken Ichijouji * Myotismon * Patamon / Angemon * Renamon * Sora Takenouchi * Taichi Yagami * Takeru Takaishi * Wizardmon * Wormmon * Yamato Ishida * Yolei Inoue D.N. Angel * Daisuke Niwa Dorohedoro * Noi DOGS * Badou Nails * Giovanni * Haine Rammsteiner * Lily Rammsteiner * Luki * Magato Fuyumine * Nill * Noki Double Arts * Elraine Figarette * Kiri Luchile Dragon Knights * Garfakcy * Gil * Kharl * Rune Dragonball Z * Android 18 * Bulma Briefs * Dende * Son Gohan * Son Goku * Vegeta Duel Masters * Kyoshiro Kokujo Durarara! * Celty Sturluson * Heiwajima Kasuka * Izaya Orihara * Sonohara Anri El Cazador de la Bruja * Nadie El-Hazard * Katsuhiko 'Lord God' Jinnai Embalming * Elm L. Renegade Earthian * Chihaya Elfen Lied * Lucy Eureka Seven * Anemone Excel Saga * Excel Excel Fairy Tail * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Loki (Leo) * Lucy Heartphilia * Natsu Dragonil Fire Candy * Haru * Leo * Ryoki FLCL * Haruhara Haruko * Naota Nandaba * Samejima Mamimi Franken Fran * Madaraki Fran Fruits Basket * Yuki Sohma * Hatsuharu Sohma * Hiro Sohma * Kisa Sohma * Kyo Sohma * Machi Kuragi * Momiji Sohma * Rin Sohma * Tohru Honda * Kuragi Machi Full Metal Panic! * Kaname Chidori Fullmetal Alchemist * Alphonse Elric * Alfons Heiderich * Edward Elric * Envy * Greed * Izumi Curtis * Lust * Maes Hughes * Roy Mustang * Winry Rockbell Fushigi Yuugi * Amiboshi * Hongō Yui * Nuriko (Chou Ryuuen) * Suboshi * Tamahome * Yuuki Miaka Gantz * Kurono Kei * Nishi Jouichirou * Reika Generator Gawl * Gawl Kudo Get Backers * Akabane Kurodou * Amano Ginji * Ban Midou * Ginji Amano * Kagami Kyoji * Shido Fuyuki Gintama * Sakata Gintoki * Hijikata Toshirou * Okita Sougo Gravitation * Aizawa Taki * Eiri Yuki * Nakano Hiroshi * Ryuuichi Sakuma * Seguchi Tohma * Shindou Shuichi Great Teacher Onizuka * Eikichi Onizuka Grim Grimoire * Amoretta Virgine Gundam 00 * Tieria Erde Gundam SEED * Athrun Zala * Cagalli Yula Athha * Lacus Clyne * Mwu la Flaga Gundam Wing * Chang Wufei * Duo Maxwell * Heero Yuy GUNNM (Battle Angel Alita) * Gally/Alita/Yoko von der Rasierklinge Gunslinger Girl * Rico * Triela Hachimitsu no Hana * Chitose Hainane Renmei * Reki Hayate Cross Blade * Shizuma Yuuho Hell Girl * Enma Ai Hellsing * Alucard * Jan Valentine * Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing * Walter C. Dornez Heroic Age * Age InuYasha * InuYasha * Kohaku Jackals * Huya Godfrey JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo Kamui * Tachibana Shui Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Aria * Basilicum "Basil" * Byakuran * Belphegor * Chrome Dokuro * Colonnello * Dino Cavallone * Gokudera Hayato * Irie Shouichi * Lambo Bovino * Rokudou Mukuro * Sawada Tsunayoshi * Spanner * Squalo Superbia * Yamamoto Takeshi Kekkaishi * Atora Hanashima Kiba * Hyu Knight Hunters * Tsukiyono Omi Kobato * Fujimoto Kiyokazu * Hanato Kobato Konjiki no Gash Bell * Gash Bell Kuroshitsuji * Ciel Phantomhive (x4) * Grell Sutcliff (x3) * Lau Tao (x2) * Elizabeth Middleford * Ranmao * Sebastian Michaelis (x5) * Wendy Total Count = 17 Kyou Kara Maou! * Conrad Weller * Shibuya Yuuri * Wolfram von Bielefeld Lamento * Rai Legend of Chun Hyang * Chun Hyang Loveless * Hitomi Shinonome * Kio Kaidou * Natsuo Sagan * Nisei Akame * Ritsuka Aoyagi * Seimei Aoyagi * Youji Sagan * Yuiko Hawatari Ludwig Revolution * Friederike/Idike * Lisette * Ludwig * Wilhelm Magic Knight Rayearth * Umi Ryuuzaki Mahou Sensei Negima * Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell * Nagi Springfield Mai-HiME * Fujino Shizuru * Kuga Natsuki Maid Sama! * Misaki Ayuzawa Maria Holic * Miyamae Kanako * Shidou Mariya Maria-sama ga Miteru * Satou Sei Mirai Nikki * Reisuke Houjou The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Asahina Mikuru * Asakura Ryoko * Kyon * Nagato Yuki * Suzumiya Haruhi * Yuki Nagato Meru Puri * Astelle A. Daemonia Eucalysta Aram Monster * Eva Heinemann * Dieter * Johan Liebert * Kenzo Tenma * Nina Fortner * Wolfgang Grimmer MPD Psycho * Nishizono Tetora Murder Princess * Alita Forland Nabari no Ou * Aizawa Kouichi * Sora Koudou NANA * Ichinose Nana * Ichinose Takumi * Komatsu Nana * Naoki Fujieda * Oosaki Nana * Serizawa Reira * Shinichi Okazaki Narutaru * Takano Bungo Naruto * Aburame Shino * Akimichi Chouji * Deidara (x3) * Gaara (x4) * Haruno Sakura (x5) * Hatake Kakashi (x2) * Hidan * Hoshigaki Kisame (x2) * Hozuki Suigetsu * Hyuuga Grandpa * Hyuuga Hinata (x5) * Hyuuga Hiashi * Hyuuga Neji (x4) * Inuzuka Kiba (x2) * Jiraiya (x2) * Juugo (x3) * Kankuro (x2) * Karin (x3) * Kimimaro * Konan * Kyuubi * Maito Gai (x2) * Matsuri * Mitarashi Anko (x2) * Namikaze Minato (x3) * Nara Shikamaru (x4) * Orochimaru (x2) * Rock Lee (x3) * Sai (x5) * Sakon * Sasori * Shizune * Tayuya * Temari (x2) * Tenten (x3) * Tsunade (x3) * Uchiha Fugaku * Uchiha Itachi (x2) * Uchiha Madara (x3) * Uchiha Mikoto * Uchiha Sasuke (x10) * Ukon * Uzumaki Kushina (x2) * Uzumaki Naruto (x6) * Yakushi Kabuto * Yamanaka Ino * Yamato (x2) Total Count = 111 Neon Genesis Evangelion * Asuka Langley Soryu * Ikari Shinji * Kaworu Nagisa * Rei Ayanami * Ryoji Kaji Ningyou Kyuutei Gakudan * Kohaku * Lucille Nodame Cantabile * Noda Megumi * Shinichi Chiaki Monochrome Factor * Kengo Asamura Mononoke * Kayo Olimpos * Apollo * Ganymede * Hades One Piece * Brook * Captain Hina * Franky * Kuina * Monkey D. Luffy * Nami * Nefertari Vivi * Nico Robin * Perona * Portgas D. Ace * Rob Lucci * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Sir Crocodile * Tony Tony Chopper * Trafalgar Law * Usopp Ouran High School Host Club * Benio Amakusa * Fujioka Haruhi * Fujioka "Ranka" Ryouji * Hitachiin Hikaru * Hitachiin Kaoru * Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka * Ootori Kyouya * Ritsu Kasanoda * Suou Tamaki Outlaw Star * Gene Starwind * Harry McDougall * Melfina Pandora Hearts * Ada Vessalius * Echo/Noise * Elliot Nightray * Gilbert Nightray * Jack Vessalius * Lotti * Oz Vessalius * Rufus Barma * Vanessa Nightray Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * Briefers Rock * Panty Anarchy * Stocking Anarchy Paradise Kiss * Miwako Sakurada * Johji "George" Koizumi Paprika * Paprika Peace Maker Kurogane * Ichimura Tatsunosuke * Okita Souji Penguin Musume Heart * Sakura 'Penguin' Nankyoku Petshop of Horrors * Honlon Pokémon * Aaron * Ash Ketchum * Dawn * Gold * Lucario * Lucian * Misty Princess Resurrection * Kamura Reiri Princess Tutu * Ahiru * Fakir Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Homura Akemi * Madoka Kaname * Sayaka Miki Queen's Blade * Combat Instructor Alleyne Ragnarok * Leroy Schwartz * Ragnarok Rosario + Vampire * Akashiya Moka Rozen Maiden * Suigintou Rurouni Kenshin * Himura Kenshin * Himura (Yukishiro) Tomoe * Seta Soujiro * Yukishiro Enishi * Misao Makimachi Sailor Moon * Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune) * Sailor Iron Mouse Saiyuki * Chin Yisou * Cho Gonou (Hakkai) * Cho Kanan * Genjyo Sanzo * Kougaiji * Sha Gojyo * Son Goku * Tenpou Gensui * Yaone Sakura Taisen * Iris Chateaubriand Samurai 7 * Kikuchiyo * Kyuzo * Shichiroji * Shimada Kambei Samurai Champloo * Fuu * Mugen Samurai Deeper Kyo * Akira Derek Barnes * Sanada Yukimura * Sarutobi Sasuke * Toukichirou "Akari" Mitarai s-CRY-ed * Ayase Terada * Kazuma * Scheris Adjani Scrapped Princess * Cz * Raquel Casull Serial Experiments Lain * Lain Iwakura Shaman King * Asakura Yoh * Horo Horo * Iron Maiden Jeanne * Ren Tao Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume * Nishikawa Ichirou * Shindou Satsuki * Takamura Uru Shin Angyo Onshi * Marlene von Lucid * Wonsul Shugo Chara! * Tadase Hotori Slayers * Hellmaster Phibrizzo Soul Eater * Death the Kid * Eruka Frog * Justin Law * Liz Thompson Soul Rescue * Kaito * Renji Spiral * Eyes Rutherford Strawberry Sweet Shake * Ryou Strike Witches * Alexandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak * Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen * Erica Hartmann Switch * Eto Kai * Kurabayashi Haru Tactics * Minamoto Raikou Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Kamina * Nia Teppelin * Rossiu * Simon * Viral * Yoko Ritona Tiger & Bunny * Barnaby Brooks, Jr. * Kotetsu T. Kaburagi Trigun * Amelia * Legato Bluesummers * Millions Knives * Rem Saverem * Vash the Stampede Trinity Blood * Abel Nightroad * Astharoshe Asran * Cain Knightlord * Caterina Sforza * Dietrich von Lohengrin * Esther Blanchett * Ion Fortuna * Lilith Sahl * Pope Alessandro XVIII * Radu Barufon * Seth Nightroad * Sister Monica Argento * Shahrazad al-Rahman * Tres Iqus Trump! * Kang Ji-Young Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Ashura-ou * Fai D. Flowright * Kamui * Kurogane * Mokona Modoki * Sakura * Subaru * Syaoran Li Tsukihime * Arcueid Brunestud * Hisui Umineko / Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Erika Furudo * Kanon * Lambdadelta * Shannon * Shion Sonozaki * Willard H. Wright Vampire Knight * Chairman Cross Vinland Saga * Thors Weiß Kreuz * Brad Crawford * Farfarello * Hidaka Ken * Schuldig * Nagi Naoe WISH * Hisui * Kohaku * Kokuyo Witch Hunter * Halloween (Mordred) * Lancelot du Lac Witch Hunter Robin * Robin Sena Wolf's Rain * Cheza * Hige * Kiba * Toboe X/1999 * Arashi Kishuu * Nataku * Segawa Keiichi * Sakurazuka Seishirou * Sakurazuka Setsuka * Sumeragi Subaru xxxHOLiC * Doumeki Shizuka * Kunogi Himawari * Watanuki Kimihiro * Yuuko Ichihara Yami No Matsuei * Asato Tsuzuki * Kazutaka Muraki * Kurosaki Hisoka * Wakaba Kannuki Yankee-kun to Megane-chan * Chiba Seiya Yu Yu Hakusho * Shuichi Minamino * Yukina Yuugiou * Jounouchi Katsuya * Kaiba Mokuba * Kaiba Seto * Mahaado * Malik Ishtar * Mana * Mazaki Anzu * Ryou Bakura * The Supreme King Haoh * Thief Bakura * Yami * Yami Bakura * Yuugi Mutou Zettai Karen Children * Umegae Naomi Zoids * Irvine * Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz * Moonbay * Raven Zombie Loan * Akatsuki Chika * Reichirou Shiba * Tachibana Shito Zombie Powder * C.T. Smith * Gamma Akutabi * John Elwood Shepherd * Wolfgangina Lalla Getto Zone * Robin Zone 00 * Bishamon * Benten * Saburo Kujo Books A Series of Unfortunate Events * Violet Baudelaire Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * The Cheshire Cat * The Hatter Animorphs * Aximili–Esgarrouth–Isthill * David * Rachel * Tobias Artemis Fowl * Artemis the Second Black Jewels Trilogy, the * Jaenelle Angelline * Daemon Sadi * Saetan Daemon SaDiablo * Surreal SaDiablo Chrestomanci * Christopher Chant (Chrestomanci) Chronicles of Narnia, the * Puddleglum Circle of Magic * Briar Moss * Daja Kisubo * Sandraline fa Toren * Trisana Chandler Coraline * Coraline Jones * The Cat * The Other Mother * Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat Dark is Rising Sequence, the * Will Stanton The Dark Tower * Cuthbert Allgood Den of Shadows * Risika (nee Rachel Weatere) Discworld * Corporal Maladict Doctrine of Labyrinths * Felix Harrowgate Dragaera * Aliera E'kieron * Morrolan e'Drien Dragonlance * Khisanth Forgotten Realms * Drizzt Do'urden Giraffes? Giraffes! * The Giraffes Good Omens * Adam Young * Anthony J. Crowley * Aziraphale * Azrael (Death) * Dr. Raven Sable (Famine) * Newton Pulsifer * Pollution * War Harry Potter Series, the * Albus Dumbledore * Bellatrix Lestrange * Cedric Diggory * Cho Chang * Dobby * Draco Malfoy * Gellert Grindelwald * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * James Potter * Lily Evans * Luna Lovegood * Moaning Myrtle * Neville Longbottom * Nymphadora Tonks * Peter Pettigrew * Remus John Lupin * Ron Weasley * Sirius Black * Tom Marvolo Riddle His Dark Materials * Lyra Belacqua and Pantalaimon Hitchhikers Trilogy, the * Ford Prefect * Marvin Howl's Moving Castle * Calcifer * Howl Jenkins * Sophie Hatter Hunger Games * Katniss Everdeen * Peeta Mellark Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell * Jonathan Strange Jurassic Park * Donald Gennaro * Dr. John Hammond * Ian Malcolm * Tyrannosaurus Rex Last Herald Mage Trilogy, the * Vanyel Ashkevron "Demonslayer" Last Rune, the * Sir Durge Lord of the Rings, the * Arwen Undómiel * Elrond * Frodo Baggins * Galadriel * Peregrin Took (Pippin) Lost Souls * Ghost * Steve Finn Maximum Ride * Nudge Middlesex * Zora Khyber Newford Series * Jilly Coppercorn Old Kingdom * Yrael, Eighth Bright Shiner (Mogget) * The Disreputable Dog (Kibeth) Percy Jackson series * Annabeth Chase * Nico di Angelo * Perseus Jackson * Thalia Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes Song of Ice and Fire, A * Arya Stark * Sansa Stark Soon I Will Be Invincible * Damsel Stargirl * Stargirl Caraway Tortall Universe * Alanna * Keladry * Numair Salmalín * Veralidaine Sarrasri Twilight * Alice Cullen * Bella Swan * Carlisle Cullen * Edward Cullen * Emmett Cullen * Esme Cullen * Jacob Black * James * Jasper Hale * Leah Clearwater * Renesmee Cullen * Rosalie Hale * Sam Uley The Unicorn Chronicals * Lightfoot Wheel of Time * Egwene Al'vere * Mat Cauthon Young Wizards * Dairine Callahan Comics Bite Me! * Audric The Blackblood Alliance * Bloodspill Chugworth Academy * Chloe Winsdale DC Elseworlds * Apollo * Carrie Kelley (Robin) * Dick Grayson (Robin) * Lex Luthor * The Midnighter * Tim Drake (Talon) * Tim Hunter DC Universe * Beth Kane / Alice * Atlee / Terra * Barbara Gordon / Oracle * Bart Allen / Impulse * Cassandra 'Cass' Cain / Batgirl III * Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark / Wonder Girl II * Charles Victor 'Vic Sage' Szasz / The Question * Christopher Kent * Colin Wilkes / Abuse * Damian Wayne / Robin V * Diana / Wonder Woman * Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary * Donna Troy / Troia * Guy Gardner / Green Lantern * Hank Henshaw / Cyborg Superman * Harleen Francis Quinzel * Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Helena Bertinelli / Huntress * Hiro Okamura / Toyman * Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle III * Jason Todd / Robin II / Red Hood * Jean Paul Valley / Azrael * Karen Starr / Power Girl * Kate Kane / Batwoman * Kara Zor-El / Supergirl * Kon-El / Superboy * Koriand'r / Starfire * Kyle Rayner / Green Lantern * Larfleeze * Lian Harper * Lobo * Lois Lane * Mia Dearden / Speedy * Michael J. Carter / Booster Gold * Nura Nal / Dream Girl * Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy * Prudence * Renee Montoya / The Question * Richard 'Dick' Grayson / Nightwing / Batman * Roy Harper / Arsenal * Saint Bro'Dee Walker * Stephanie Brown / Spoiler / Batgirl IV * Superboy-Prime * Talia al Ghul * Tamara Fox * Timothy 'Tim' Drake / Robin III * Theodore 'Ted' Kord / Blue Beetle II * Thomas Elliot / Hush * Charles Victor Szasz / the Question * Wally West / the Flash * Zachary Zatanna * Zatanna Zatara Goodbye Chains * Colin Lord Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name * Conrad Achenleck * Hanna Falk Cross * Veser Amaker Hatch * Zombie Hellboy * Hellboy Johnny the Homicidal Maniac * Johnny C. Kagerou * Dark * The Dreamwalker (Dee) * Heyoka Jones * Kano Jurgen * Kid Marvel Universe 295 * Paige Guthrie (Husk) Marvel Universe 616 * Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) * Black Bolt * Celeste Cuckoo * Cessily Kincaid (Mercury) * Eddie Brock (Venom) * Eli Bradley (Patriot) * Guido Carosella (Strong Guy) * Heimdall * Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man) * Jean Grey (Phoenix) * Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) * Jonothan Evan Starsmore (Chamber) * Joshua Foley (Elixir) * Julian Keller (Hellion) * Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) * Laura Kinney (X-23) * Layla Miller * Mindee Cuckoo * Namor * Noriko Ashida * Peter Parker (Spiderman) * Reed Richard (Mr. Fantastic) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Phoebe Cuckoo * Remy LeBeau (Gambit) * Sofia Mantega (Wind Dancer) * Theodore Altman (Hulkling) * Tony Stark 2.0 * Victor von Doom (Dr. Doom) * Wade Wilson (Deadpool) Marvel Universe 1610 * Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) * Johnny Storm * Mary Jane Watson * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Robert Bruce Banner (Hulk) Marvel Universe 1950 * Miss Reno Browne * Whip Wilson Metanoia * Alexander Skerry * Star Tyrian Peanuts * Snoopy No Rest for the Wicked * Princess November Salad Days * Far Reach * No Gain * Stepsister Sandman * Corinthian (second) * Death * Delirium * Desire * Destiny * Dream * Matt Cable (raven) Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers Serenity Rose * Serenity Rose * Vicious Whisper Tank Girl * Tank Girl Vampirates! * Clyde Callaghan * Hassan Qasim * Ira Robertson * Patrick Murphy Watchmen * Adrian Veidt * Walter 'Rorschach' Kovacs Under Lock and Key * Aiden Dowell * Dominic Bennett Y: The Last Man * Agent 355 * Beth II * Hero Brown * Yorick Brown Movies 9 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 300 * King Leonidas * Queen Gorgo A Love To Kill * Kang Bok Gu Across the Universe * Jude Feeny * Max Carrigan Aladdin * Jafar Anne of the Thousand Days * Anne Boleyn Atlantis * Helga Sinclair Battle Royale * Souji Kazama Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Gaston * Chip * Cogsworth * Lumiere * The Beast Bedazzled * The Devil Black Swan * Nina Sayers The Boondock Saints * Eunice Bloom Bridget Jones's Diary * Bridget Jones Bruce Almighty * God Casanova * Giacomo Casanova Chronicles of Narnia * Caspian the X * Edmund Pevensie * Eustace Scrubb * Lucy Pevensie * Peter Pevensie * Susan Pevensie Constantine * Balthazar * Gabriel Coraline * Coraline Jones * The Cat * The Other Mother * Wybourne "Wybie" Lovat The Craft * Nancy Downs Cry Wolf * Regina DC MOVIES Batman Begins/The Dark Knight * Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Joker * Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Dragonheart * Draco Einstein and Eddington * Arthur Eddington Enchanted * Giselle Evil Dead * Ash Williams The Faculty * Zeke Tyler * Marybeth Louise Hutchinson Fantastic Four * Sue Storm * Johnny Storm Fight Club * Tyler Durden FreakyLinks * Derek Barnes Freeway * Vanessa Lutz Ghostbusters * Egon Spengler * Peter Venkman * Ray Stantz A Goofy Movie * Max Goof Goong / Princess Hours * Crown Prince Lee Shin Grindhouse * Dr. Dakota Block Hana Kimi * Jin Xiu Yi Hancock * John Hancock High School Musical * Gabriella Montez * Troy Bolton Hocus Pocus * Sarah Sanderson (Sister Sarah) * Thackery Binx House of Yes * Jackie Pascal * Marty Pascal How To Train Your Dragon * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Toothless Jumper * Griffin O'Conner Jungle Book * Kaa * Shere Khan Kiiroi Namida * Kei Shimokawa Kick-Ass! * Mindy Macready (Hit Girl) Kill Bill * Gogo Yubari Knight's Tale, a * Geoffrey Chaucer Ladyhawke * Isabeau d'Anjou Last Unicorn, The * Amalthea Legally Blonde * Elle Woods Legend * Jack Lilo and Stitch * Lilo Pelekai * Stitch Lion King, The * Rafiki Little Mermaid, The * Ariel * Ursula Labyrinth, The * Jareth the Goblin King * Sarah Williams Marvel Cinematic Universe * Bruce Banner (the Hulk) * Clinton Barton (Hawkeye) * Elektra Natachios (Elektra) * James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes * Loki Laufeyson * Matthew Murdock (Daredevil) * Steven Rogers (Captain America) * Pepper Potts * Tony Stark (Iron man) Maou * Naruse Ryou The Matrix * Agent Smith * the Merovingian * One * Two * Seraph Mean Girls * Regina George Men in Black * Agent Jay * Agent Kay Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day * Delysia Lafosse (Sarah Grubb) MirrorMask * Helena * Valentine Mulan * Mulan The Mummy * Evelyn "Evie" Carnahan O'Connell * Richard "Rick" O'Connell National Treasure * Riley Poole Newsies * Jack Kelly The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack * Sally Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow * Governor Weatherby Swann * The Kraken * Tia Dalma Pocahontas * General Ratcliffe * Wiggins Pump Up The Volume * Mark Hunter (Hard Harry) * Nora Diniro The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Doctor Frank-N-Furter Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead * Guildenstern * Rosencrantz The Secret of Kells * Aisling Silence of the Lambs * Clarice Starling * Dr. Hannibal Lecter Silent Hill * Alessa Gillespie * Claudia Wolf * Cybil Bennett * Dahlia Gillespie * Eddie Dombrowski * Heather Mason Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Eris Stardust * Yvaine Star Trek * Amanda Grayson * Beverly Crusher * James T. Kirk * Leonard McCoy * Spock Star Wars * Atris (Jedi Master) * Atton Rand * Darth Revan * The Exile (Hallin Travers) * Han Solo * Lamia * Leia Organa * Mara Jade * Padmé Amidala * Satal Droma * Visas Marr Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Mrs. Helena Lovett * Sweeney Todd Sunshine * Robert Capa Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Jean Girard Tangled * Flynn Rider * Maximus * Rapunzel Tarzan * Jane Porter The Emperor's New Groove * Emperor Kuzco The Road to El Dorado * Miguel * Tulio Thor * Loki Laufeyson Titanic * Rose DeWhitt Bukater Transformers * Barrricade * Blackarachnia * Bumblebee * Jazz * Sam Witwicky TRON * Alan Bradley * Castor * Clu * Kevin Flynn * Quorra * Rinzler * Sam Flynn Up * Dug * Ellie WALL-E * EVE * Wall-E X-Men * Bobby Drake (Iceman) * Charles Francis Xavier * Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) * Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) * Logan (Wolverine) * Multiple Man * Mystique * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Scott Summers (Cyclops) Yellow Tears * Shimokawa Kei Zoolander * Derek Zoolander Television Adventure Time * Finn the Human * Lumpy Space Princess * Marceline the Vampire Queen Adventures of Sinbad * Maeve Akihabara@DEEP * Akira * Shima Kouji * Taiko Alias * Julian Sark * Sydney Bristow Ally McBeal * Larry Paul Andromeda * Trance Gemini Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Alex Francis Doyle * Angel * Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins * Buffy Anne Summers * Charles Gunn * Connor Angel * Cordelia Chase * Daniel Osbourne * Drusilla * Eve Hart * Faith Lehane * Harmony Kendall * Illyria * Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan (Lorne) * Rupert Giles * Spike * Tara Maclay * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * Willow Rosenberg * Winifred 'Fred' Burkle * Xander Harris Archer * Lana Kane * Sterling Archer Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars * Alex Drake * Annie Cartwright * Detective Constable Louise Gardiner * Gene Hunt * Sam Tyler Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang (x5) * Azula (x3) * Foamy * Hahn (x2) * Hakoda * Hama * Haru (x3) * Hide * Iroh (x3) * Jet (x4) * Jin * Jun (x3) * Katara (x7) * Kuruk * Kya * Longshot * Mai (x3) * On Ji * Roku * Smellerbee (x2) * Sokka (x4) * Suki (x3) * Toph Bei Fong (x6) * Ty Lee (x3) * Ursa (x2) * Yue (x3) * Zhao * Zuko (x9) Total Count = 76 Babylon 5 * Commander Susan Ivanova * Dureena Nafeel * Kosh Naranek Battlestar Galactica * Gaius Baltar Blackpool * Natalie Holden * Peter Carlisle * Ripley Holden Bones * Angela Montenegro * Daisy Wick * Jack Hodgins * Lance Sweets * Seeley Booth * Temperance Brennan * Vincent Nigel-Murray * Zack Addy Boys over Flowers * Makino Tsukushi Burn Notice * Fiona Glenanne * Michael Westen * Sam Axe Charmed * Billie Jenkins * Chris Perry Halliwell * Cole "Belthazor" Turner * Paige Matthews * Phoebe Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Chuck * Charles "Chuck" Bartowski * Morgan Grimes * Sarah Walker * Vivian Volkoff Code Lyoko * Aelita Hopper / Aelita Stones * Jeremy Belpois * Odd Della Robbia * Ulrich Stern Codename: Kids Next Door * Kuki Sanban (Numbuh Three) Cold Case * Detective Lilly Rush Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage Criminal Minds * Derek Morgan * SSA Aaron Hotchner * Penelope Garcia CSI series * Adam Ross * Aiden Burn * Calleigh Duquesne * Danny Messer * Don Flack Jr. * Lindsay Monroe Cybersix * Cybersix (Adrian Siedelman) Danny Phantom * Danny Fenton (Phantom) Dark Angel * Alec McDowell (X5-494) * Ben (X5-493) * Max Guevara (X5-452) Dark Shadows * Angelique * Barnabas Collins Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard DC TELEVISION The Batman * Joker Birds of Prey * Barbara Gordon (Oracle) * Helena Kyle (Huntress) Legion of Super Heroes, the * Querl Dox (Brainiac 5) Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman * Clark Kent (Superman) * Lois Lane Smallville * Alicia Baker * Bart Allen (Impulse) * Clark Kent (Superman) * Chloe Sullivan * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) * Tess Mercer Timmverse * Alfred Pennyworth * Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) * Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) * Dick Grayson (Nightwing) * Dinah Lance (Black Canary) * Harley Quinn * John Stewart (The Green Lantern) * Kara In-Ze (Supergirl) * Lex Luthor * Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) * Terry McGinnis (Batman) * The Joker * Tim Drake (Robin) * Wally West (The Flash) Demons * Rupert Galvin Dexter * Dexter Morgan * Matt Chambers Doctor Who/Torchwood * Ace McShane * Amy Pond * Astrid Peth * Captain Jack Harkness * Dalek Caan * Doctor (4th) * Doctor (5th) * Doctor (6th) * Doctor (8th) * Doctor (9th) * Doctor (10th) * Doctor (11th) * Donna Noble * Dr. Grace Holloway * Gwen Cooper * Ianto Jones * Jeanne-Antionette Poisson (Reinette) * Lady Christina de Souza * Lucy Saxon * Martha Jones * Master (1st) * Master (2nd) * Master (6th) * Owen Harper * Perpugilliam (Peri) Brown * The Rani * River Song * Romanadvoratrelundar I * Romanadvoratrelundar II * Rory Williams * Rose Tyler * Sarah Jane Smith * Toshiko Sato * Vislor Turlough * Zoe Heriot Dollhouse * Claire Saunders * Echo (Caroline Farrell) Ed, Edd and Eddy * Eddy ER * Archie Morris * Dr. Abby Lockhart Firefly * Hoban 'Wash' Washburne * Inara Serra * Jayne Cobb * Malcolm Reynolds * Kaylee Frye * River Tam * Simon Tam * Zoe Alleyne Washburne Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends * Blooregard Q. Kazoo Freakylinks * Derek Barnes Futurama * Doctor John A. Zoidberg Gargoyles * Broadway * David Xanatos * Demona * Elisa Maza * Fox * Goliath * Lexington Gilmore Girls * Jess Mariano * Rory Gilmore Gossip Girl * Blair Waldorf * Chuck Bass * Serena van der Woodsen Grey's Anatomy * Denny Duquette * Isobel Stevens Hana Yori Dango: Live Action * Domyouji Tsukasa * Makino Tsukushi Hannah Montana * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Heroes * Adam Monroe * Angela Petrelli * Candice Wilmer * Claire Bennet * Claude Raines * Daphne Millbrook * Elle Bishop * Flint Gordon * Gabriel Gray (Sylar) * Gretchen Berg * Hesam Rahmani * Hiro Nakamura * Matt Parkman * Meredith Gordon * Molly Walker * Mohinder Suresh * Nathan Petrelli * Niki Sandersbattle * Noah Bennet * Peter Petrelli * Tracy Strauss * West House M.D. * Dr. Amber 'Cutthroat Bitch' Volakis * Dr. Eric Foreman * Dr. Gregory House * Dr. Lawrence Kutner * Dr. Lisa Cuddy * Dr. Remy Hadley (Thirteen) * Dr. Robert Chase How I Met Your Mother * Barney Stinson * Lily Aldrin * Ted Mosby iCarly * Carly Shay * Sam Puckett Invader Zim * Almighty Tallest Purple * Almighty Tallest Red * Dib * Zim It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * Deandra "Sweet Dee" Reynolds Jackie Chan Adventures * Jade Chan Kamen Rider Den-O * Chris Ramirez * Deneb * Momotaros * Nogami Ryotarou * Ryuutaros * Sakurai Yuuto Kingdom Hospital * Antubis Last Friends * Aida Michiru * Mizushima Takeru * Oikawa Sousuke Law and Order * Detective Elliot Stabler Leverage * Alec Hardison * Eliot Spencer * Nathan Ford * Parker * Sophie Devereaux LOST * Juliet Burke * The Man in Black Mad Men * Joan Harris * Peggy Olson Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Ozu Tsubasa Marvel Animated Universe * Thor Odinson Merlin * Arthur Pendragon * Gwaine * Lancelot * Merlin * Morgana * Princess Elena * Uther Pendragon Miracles * Alva Keel Mutant X * Shalimar Fox My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Applejack * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Princess Celestia * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Spike The Nanny * Fran Fine NCIS * Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto * Ziva David Numb3rs * Don Eppes The Office * Jim Halpert Power Rangers series * Bridge Carson * Kai Chen Powerpuff Girls, The * Mojo Jojo Pretender, The * Jarod * Miss Parker Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon * Endymion * Mizuno Ami * Tsukino Usagi Psych * Shawn Spencer * Burton 'Gus' Guster Pushing Daisies * Charlotte Charles (Chuck) * Ned the Piemaker Queer as Folk * Brian Kinney Reboot * Hexadecimal Robin Hood (BBC) * Allan A Dale * Djaq * Lady Marian Fitzwalter * Much * Robin Hood * Sir Guy of Gisborne * Will Scarlett Sanctuary * Dr. Helen Magnus * James Watson * Nikola Tesla Sarah Jane Adventures * Luke Smith * Sarah Jane Smith The Secret Life of Alex Mack * Alex Mack Scrubs * Janitor Secret Smile * Brendan Block Sherlock * Sherlock Holmes Sister My Sister * Christine Papin * Lea Papin South Park * Leopold "Butters" Stotch Stargate: SG-1 * Daniel Jackson * Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay * Jack O'Neill * Vala Mal Doran Star Trek * Ael T'rllaillieu * Commander Kang * Lieutenant Commander Data Supernatural * Anna Milton * Bela Talbot * Bobby Singer * Castiel * Chuck Shurley * Dean Winchester * Ellen Harvelle * Gabriel (the Trickster) * Joanna Beth Harvelle * John Winchester * Mary Campbell * Meg Masters * Ruby * Sam Winchester * Victor Henricksen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello * Raphael Teen Titans * Raven * Starfire * Slade Ugly Betty * Alexis Meade * Amanda Tanen * Betty Suarez * Marc St. James * Santos Reynoso The Vampire Diaries * Alaric Saltzman * Alexia "Lexi" Branson * Bonnie Bennett * Caroline Forbes * Damon Salvatore * Elena Gilbert * Jenna Sommers * Katharine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) * Rose * Stefan Salvatore The Venture Bros. * Brock Samson * Dr. Byron Orpheus * Dr. Venture * Molotov Cocktease * The Monarch White Collar * Neal Caffrey Wilfred * Wilfred Without A Trace * Danny Taylor * Martin Fitzgerald Wizards of Waverly Place * Alex Russo Xena: Warrior Princess / Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Ares * Callisto * Cupid * Xena X-Men: Evolution * Rogue Xiaolin Showdown * Jack Spicer Video Games Ace Attorney series * Apollo Justice * Dahlia Hawthorne * Dick Gumshoe * Franziska von Karma * Godot * Klavier Gavin * Larry Butz * Maya Fey * Mia Fey * Miles Edgeworth * Pearl Fey * Phoenix Wright * Trucy Wright American McGee's Alice * Alice Pleasance Liddell Animal Crossing * Tortimer Assassin's Creed * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Leonardo da Vinci Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland * Pamela Ibis Azure Dreams * Koh * Nico Southey Baroque * Dextera Bioshock * Johnny Topside * Sander Cohen Blazblue * Carl Clover * Jin Kisaragi * Litchi Faye-Ling * Ragna the Bloodedge * Taokaka Boktai * Dainn * Django * Lita * Otenko * Ratatosk * Sabata * Zazie Cave Story * Balrog Castlevania * Adrian Farenheights Tepes * Charlotte Aulin * Gabriel Belmont Chrono Trigger * Lucca * Marle Darksiders * Azrael (Angel of Death) Devil May Cry Series * Arkham * Dante * Lady * Nero * Vergil Disgaea * Adell * Almaz von Almadine Adamant * Etna * Flonne * Laharl * Rozalin dot.hack// Series * Alkaid * Atoli * Azure Flame Kite * Balmung * Elk * Endrance * Haseo * Kite * Mia * Ovan * Sakubo/Saku * Silabus * Shino * Zelkova Dragon Age * Alistair * Anders * Aveline Vallen * Bethany Hawke * Carver Hawke * Danarius * Fenris * Isabela * Marian Hawke * Morrigan Dynasty / Samurai Warriors * Abe No Seimei * Akechi Mitsuhide * Azai Nagamasa * Date Masamune * Mori Ranmaru * Nouhime / Lady Noh * Oda Nobunaga * Oichi * Zhen Ji Earthbound/Mother * Duster * Kumatora * Lucas * Ness The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind * Crassius Curio Eternal Darkness * Alexandra Roivas * Ulyaoth Fatal Frame series * Amakura Mayu * Amakura Mio * Kurosawa Rei Fatal Fury * Rock Howard Final Fantasy Tactics * Algus Sadalfas * Teta Hyral * Zalbag Beoulve Final Fantasy IV * Cecil Harvey * Edward Chris von Muir * Kain Highwind * Rydia Final Fantasy VI * Celes Chere * Gau * Kefka Palazzo * Locke Cole * Setzer Gabbiani * Terra Branford * Ultros Final Fantasy VII Compilation * Aerith Gainsborough (x8) * Barret Wallace * Cid Highwind (x3) * Cissnei * Cloud Strife (x8) * Denzel * Don Corneo * Elena (x2) * Kadaj (x3) * Loz (x2) * Lucrecia Crescent * Marlene Wallace * Nero * Reeve Tuesti * Red XIII * Reno (x2) * "Rod" (BC) * Rosso * Rude (x4) * Rufus Shinra (x3) * Sephiroth (x2) * Shelke Rui * Tifa Lockhart (x6) * Tseng * Vincent Valentine (x5) * Yazoo (x5) * Yuffie Kisaragi (x5) * Zack Fair (x3) Total Count = 74 Final Fantasy VIII * Irvine Kinneas * Noctis Lucis Caelum * Rinoa Heartilly * Seifer Almasy * Selphie Tilmitt * Squall Leonheart * Quistis Trepe * Zell Dincht * Xu Final Fantasy IX * Eiko Carol * Garnet ‘Dagger’ til Alexandros XVII * Kuja * Vivi Ornitier * Zidane Tribal Final Fantasy X * Auron (x2) * Baralai * General Zaon * Lenne * Lulu * Meyvn Nooj (x2) * Paine (x2) * Rikku (x4) * Shiva * Shuin (x2) * Tidus (x2) * Valefor * Wakka * Yuna (x6) Total Count = 27 Final Fantasy XII * Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca (x2) * Balthier (x3) * Basch fon Ronsenburg (x2) * Fran (x4) * Larsa Solidor (x3) * Lente * Mjrn Total Count = 16 Fire Emblem * Eliwood * Hector * Ike * Kent * Lyndis * Marth * Oscar * Raven (Lord Raymond of Cornwell)sumeragi subaru * Roy * Sain * Soren * Titania Gears of War * Carmine Golden Sun * Ivan Guild Wars * Brother Mhenlo Guilty Gear * Bridget Half-Life * Dr. Gordon Freeman, Ph.D Halo * Cortana * Lieutenant Commander Kat S-320 * Noble Six (SPARTAN-B312 * Rookie (James Dante) * Rtas 'Vadumee Haunting Ground * Daniella (Homunculus) InFAMOUS * Cole MacGrath Jak and Daxter * Daxter * Jak * Torn Karnella * Karnella Katamari Damacy * The King of all Cosmos * The Prince Kid Icarus * Pit Kingdom Hearts Series * Aerith (x4) * Ansem (Xehanort’s Heartless) * Ansem (DiZ) * Aqua (x2) * Axel (x6) * Demyx (x4) * Donald Duck * Hayner * Kairi (x11) * Larxene (x4) * Leon (x3) * Lexaeus * Luxord (x2) * Marluxia (x3) * Minnie Mouse * Namine (x4) * Olette * Riku (x6) * Riku Replica (x4) * Roxas (x5) * Seifer * Sora (x7) * Terra * Tifa * Vanitas * Ventus * Vexen (x3) * Xaldin * Xehanort * Xemnas * Xigbar (x5) * Yuffie * Zexion (x7) Total Count = 84 Kirby * Kirby * Meta Knight Koudelka * Charlotte Lamento * Konoe * Rai Lunar * Althena Lunar Knights * Aaron * Dumas * Lucian * Margrave Rymer * Nero Magna Carta * Calintz Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis * Anna Lemouri * Vayne Aurelius Mega Man series * Axl * Blast Hornet * Blues (Protoman) * Explose Horneck * Subaru Hoshikawa * Luna Shirogane * Mega Man X * Tsukasa Futaba * Zero Metal Gear * Jack "Raiden" Sears * Solid Snake Metroid * Samus Aran Neverwinter Nights * Linu La’neral Nier * Emil * Grimoire Weiss * Kainé No More Heroes * Bad Girl * Holly Summers (x2) * Jeane (x2) * Shinobu (Scarlet Jacobs) * Travis Touchdown (x3) Total Count = 9 Okage: The Shadow King * Evil King Stan * Phantom Evil King Aka Epros Okami * Amaterasu Parasite Eve * Aya Brea Pikmin * Captain Olimar Portal * GLaDOS * Weighted Companion Cube Prototype * Alex Mercer Rainbow Six * Domingo Chavez Ranma 1/2 * Mousse * Ranma Saotome * Shampoo Record of Lodoss War * Deedlit Red Dead Redemption * Jack Marston * John Marston Resident Evil * Ada Wong * Albert Wesker * Billy Coen * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield * Excella Gionne * Leon Scott Kennedy * Luis Sera * Rebecca Chambers Rule of Rose * Diana * Jennifer Rune Factory * Raguna SaGa Frontier * Asellus Shadow Hearts * Alice Elliot Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor * Kaito Tsukanda Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Heat Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series * Aigis * Aigis (P3P) * Akihiko Sanada * Chie Satonaka * Elizabeth * Fuuka Yamagishi * Junpei Iori * Kanji Tatsumi * Minako Arisato (P3P) * Minato Arisato * Mitsuo Kubo * Nanako Dojima * Naoto Shirogane * Pharos * Rise Kujikawa * Ryoji Mochizuki * Ryoutaro Dojima * Souji Seta * Shinjiro Aragaki * Tatsuya Suou * Tohru Adachi * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukari Takeba (x5) Sonic the Hedgehog series * Amy Rose * Christopher Thorndyke * Cream the Rabbit * Dr. Finitveus * Knuckles the Echidna * Maria Robotnik * Metal Sonic * Miles ‘Tails’ Prower * Rouge the Bat * Scourge the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Storybook Series * Sonic the Hedgehog (SS) Soul Calibur * Sophitia Alexandra Star Craft * PFC Ardo Melnikov Star Fox * Andrew Oikonny * Fox McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell Star Ocean * Albel Nox * Cliff Fittir * Faize Shiefa Beleth * Fayt Leingod * Sophia Esteed Suikoden * Thomas Super Mario Bros. * Mario * Princess Peach Toadstool Tales of the Abyss * Anise Tatlin * Asch the Bloody * Arietta the Wild * Dist the Reaper * Emperor Peony the IX * Guy Cecil * Jade Curtis * Luke fon Fabre * Mieu * Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear * Sync * Tear Grants * Van Grants * Wonder Chef Tales of Destiny * Stahn Aileron Tales of Legendia * Grune * Jay the Unseen Tales of Phantasia * Arche Klaine * Chester Barklight * Cless Alvein * Klarth F. Lester * Mint Adenade Tales of Symphonia * Alice * Botta * Celsius * Colette Brunel * Decus * Emil Castagnier (Ratatosk) * Forcystus * Genis Sage * Kratos Aurion * Kvar * Lloyd Irving * Magnius * Martel Yggdrasill * Mithos Yggdrasill * Presea Combatir * Pronyma * Raine Sage * Rodyle * Seles Wilder * Sheena Fujibayashi * Yuan Ka-Fai * Zelos Wilder (x7) Tales of Vesperia * Duke Pantarei * Estellise Sidos Heurassein Touhou Project * Komachi Onozuka * Sakuya Izayoi Tron: Evolution * Gibson The Legend of Zelda Series * Linebeck * Link * Midna Wild ARMs 2 * Anastasia Rune Valeria The World Ends With You * Daisukenojo "Beat" Biito * Joshua Kiryu * Neku Sakuraba * Neku Sakuraba (AD) * Rhyme Bito * Sanae Hanekoma * Shiki Misaki * Sho Minamimoto World of Warcraft * Alleria Windrunner * Alexstrasza the Life-Binder * Arthas Menethil * Brann Bronzebeard * Koltira Deathweaver * Lady Liadrin * Malygos the Spellweaver * Nathanos Blightcaller * Nozdormu the Timeless One * Sylvanas Windrunner * Thassarian * Turalyon * Valanar * Varian Wrynn * Varok Saurfang * Vereesa Windrunner Touhou Project * Aya Shameimaru * Suika Ibuki * Remilia Scarlet * Sakuya Izayoi Trauma Center * Derek Stiles Tron: Evolution * Abraxas * Gibson Xenosaga * Albedo Piazzolla * chaos * Dmitri Yuriev * Gaignun Kukai, Jr. * KOS-MOS * MOMO Mizrahi * Wilhelm Ys * Adol Christin Miscellaneous Air Gear Musical * Hamlet * Macbeth * Puck * Romeo Doctor Who Unbound: Exile * Third Doctor Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * Billy (Doctor Horrible) * Captain Hammer * Penny Doctor Steel * Dr. Phineas Waldolf Steel The Guild * Codex MS Paint Adventures: Homestuck * Aradia Megido * Dave Strider * Equius Zahhak * Feferi Peixes * Gamzee Makara * John Egbert * Jade Harley * Kanaya Maryam * Karkat Vantas * Nepeta Leijon * Rose Lalonde * Sollux Captor * Tavros Nitram * Terezi Pyrope * Vriska Serket Phantom of the Opera * Carlotta Guidicelli * Christine Daaé * Erik * Monsieur Reyer Red vs Blue * Delta * Dexter Grif * Dick Simmons * Frank 'Doc' DuFresne / Omega 'O'Malley' * Franklin Delano Donut * Freelancer 'Allison' Tex * Freelancer South Dakota * Freelancer 'Wash' Washington * Freelancer York * Lavernius Tucker * Leonard L. Church * Kaikaina 'Sister' Grif * The Meta / Agent Maine * Michael J. Caboose Romeo and Juliet * Mercutio Tanz der Vampire * Herbert von Krolock UTAUloids * Uta Utane (Defoko) Wicked * Elphaba Thropp * Galinda Upland Vocaloid * Kaito Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series * Bandit Keith * Seto Kaiba